1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electric heater and more specifically to a means for minimizing convection loss on a radiant heating element in an electric heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,850 discloses the type of radiant heater being used herein. Such a heater is subjected to convection loss when used particularly in a horizontal upward facing position, and the invention herein is specifically designed to minimize this convection loss.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,822 and 3,436,524 show that heating elements have been positioned in holders which would tend to provide a wall structure on either side of the heating elements. However, these heating elements are not particularly subjected to convection losses and the patents contain no teaching of the relationship of wall height to ribbon width in order to maximize radiant energy and minimize convection loss.